


Black Mercy

by oohshiny



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshiny/pseuds/oohshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark lived his heart's desire, but it was all a dream. Now he can barely look Bruce in the eye much less work with him. He can only hope that time will make things better - anything else is impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny born of the Justice League Unlimited ep "For the Man Who Has Everything". As usual, liberties were taken with the original.

It was all so _real_.

_The first rays of the morning sun streamed through the window, rousing him from a pleasant night’s sleep. Clark stretched, rolled over and scooped the warm sleeping body next to him into his arms and looked into the face of his love. The past two years had been the happiest of his life, but the best parts were the mornings. In sleep, with the lines of worry erased, Bruce’s beauty shone as brightly as the sun. During these moments, Clark could take his time and just look his fill, letting happiness consume him._

_He rolled the pliant body over and slid down, letting his hands trail lightly over the sleeping man’s chest. If Clark was addicted to anything, it was his morning ritual of sucking Bruce’s cock. He opened his mouth and slid the turgid shaft into it and suckled. Bruce never lasted long in the mornings, foggy from sleep, but that was all right. Clark hummed at the pleasure and Bruce, barely awake, responded by slowly pumping his hips into his mouth. Clark took his time, but Bruce’s orgasm was fast, soon filling his mouth with salty-bitter cum. Smiling, Clark hummed and pulled off, planting a kiss on his abdomen._

_“Morning love.”_

_Bruce groaned and burrowed into the covers. “Go away, you big…” Whatever he was about to say, fell away as he drifted back into sleep._

_Clark chuckled, “I love you too.”_

_As usual, Alfred had coffee brewed and waiting._

_“Good morning, Alfred.”_

_“Good morning, Sir. I hope you slept well.”_

_“I did indeed, Alfred. Thanks. I’ll see you at lunch.”_

_He always came home for lunch - Bruce’s breakfast. They’d eat together, sometimes winding up in bed afterwards._

_“Smallville, you are too happy in the mornings.” Lois griped at him when he got to work._

_“The mornings are the best part of the day, Lois.” He smiled at her as he took a seat at his desk._

_“Says you. God, I need more coffee.” She eyed him. “So who is it? Who’s making you unnaturally happy in the morning? I can’t believe you’re seeing someone and keeping it from me.”_

_He laughed. “Can’t a man just be happy to be alive?”_

_“Nobody is **that** happy. You’re holding out on me.” _

_“If I was seeing someone, I’d tell you. Scout’s Honor.”_

_“Coming from anyone else, I’d call bullshit.”_

But it had been a lie hadn’t it? The happiest moments of his life, all a Black Mercy induced dream.

***

“You’re off your game.”

“Bruce…”

“No, I’m right and you know it. You’ve been off your game since that incident with Mongul.”

That _incident_.

“I’m fine, Bruce.”

Clark stood looking out the observation window of the Watchtower conference room wishing he was anywhere else. Throughout the entire meeting, he could barely look at Bruce. It surprised him how painful it was, just being in the same room with him. When the meeting adjourned, he decided against using super speed - he didn’t want to look guilty, like he was running away - but now that Bruce had called him back to talk, he was wishing he had.

Bruce was right of course, he had been off, it was becoming a problem. But what was he supposed to do about it? _Bruce, I’m off because I’m heartbroken and can’t think straight. We had a life together, you and I. We loved each other so much. I had what I’d always wanted, but it was a dream._ No, he couldn’t tell him why.

“Clark!” Bruce came around the table towards him, and Clark immediately stepped back. Too close and he would be able to smell him, he really couldn’t handle that right now.

“I’m sorry, you were saying?”

“This is the problem, you’re not here.” He paused. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you need to talk about it. I know what it’s like. In my dream, my parents never died. For once in my life, I was happy.”

Clark could hear the concern in his voice, and that drew his eyes briefly to Bruce’s - just long enough to confirm what he’d heard. But words were stuck in his throat, what could he say that wouldn’t sound false and hollow? Bruce knew something was up, the best he could do is let him speak his peace.

“What did you see? A life on Krypton? A wife, child - normalcy? Everything you want, but can’t have.”

_Everything I want, but can’t have. You have no idea how true that is._

“Look…”

Clark left the room before Bruce could finish the sentence. It was just too much. Bruce’s concern, his proximity - all of it conspired to have him reeling out of control and on the verge of breaking down. He needed to get away.

***

“Diana, talk to Clark, maybe he’ll listen to you.”

“About what? Is something wrong? What did you do?”

Bruce ignored her last question, choosing instead to take a breath to calm himself. Was he the only one noticing that Clark was barely there? This was why he preferred working alone.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed his lack of focus.”

“Surely you’re not blaming him for what happened to Hal.”

They stood in the hall outside the med bay. It had been two weeks since his “talk” with Clark, and if anything, he’d gotten worse. At this point, they were all at risk, they could all end up injured - or worse. He’d become a hazard to the team.

“Actually, I am. He’s gotten sloppy, and Lantern has a concussion to show for it.” It was remarkable how she could still look stunning with a scowl on her face. He motioned her into an empty room and shut the door.

“Ever since his encounter with the Black Mercy, he’s been different. He won’t tell me what he saw, but it shook him. He needs to talk to someone, and he won’t talk to me.”

“I suppose he’s been a little withdrawn, now that you mention it. But that was weeks ago, are you sure that still bothers him?”

“I can’t see another reason.” He paused. He didn’t like thinking about it - but he had to make her understand. “What I saw was real, Diana.” She looked at him in silent question. He’d only told Clark, what he’d seen. “My parents weren’t killed that night.” He said quietly.

“Bruce…I’m sorry. That must be…”

“It is.” He said, cutting her off. “The best and worst thing to happen to me - ever. And I wasn’t under as long as he was. Something happened to him. Something that he can’t let go of. Will you talk to him.”

“Of course, I’ll do what I can.”

***

Clark walked into their old meeting place with dread settled firmly in the pit of his stomach. After Hal’s injury, he’d begun avoiding the League. He’d known it was bad when he couldn’t look Bruce in the eye, but he thought he could power past it and still do his job. He’d been wrong, only realizing too late that he’d become a liability. For the time being the League could handle things on their own, and he was better off - more focused - without them. Diana had been trying to get him to meet with her, and each time she requested it, he’d put her off. She’d finally threatened to show up at The Daily Planet and announce their engagement if he didn’t come tonight. She hadn’t specified whether she’d go to the Planet as Wonder Woman or Diana Prince, but either way that would be a mess he was ill-inclined to deal with right now, so here he was.

“They say men are afraid of marriage, apparently it’s true.” She said with a smile as he slid into the booth across from her.

A waitress came and they ordered the apple pie with coffee - their usual.

“Why am I here, Diana?” He was too worn down for polite chit-chat.

She raised her eyebrow and appraised him. “Bruce thinks something is going on with you, and now I’m willing to believe it as well. What did the Black Mercy show you? He thinks you can’t get over what you saw, is that true?”

Clark looked out the window. “You see those people? It used to bother me that I could walk among them, work with them, fight for them, but never actually _be_ one of them. That I would always be outside of their lives, unable to share in the common joys and sorrows of being human.”

“I know that feeling.”

He gave her a wan smile. “I know.” He people watched for a while, thinking. It would be nice to tell someone, just to relieve himself of carrying it alone. She may even understand. But if it got back to Bruce? She wouldn’t betray him, but she wouldn’t lie if asked either. “That dream was the happiest I’ve ever been. For two years of my life, Diana.” He looked at her, trying to see if she could grasp what he was saying.

“Great Hera…” She whispered. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

He shrugged and then called the waitress over for another piece of pie.

“If I said I was having trouble adjusting… Is this real? You? This diner? This pie?” He gestured around them. “The best thing that ever happened to me wasn’t real, but the pain of living with that loss, is very, very real. ” His throat closed up, and he ducked his head to compose himself.

They sat in silence for a while.

“Would it help if you told me what you saw?”

“I saw my heart’s desire, Diana.” He managed, after a while. “Love. Just love.”

Sadness clouded her features. “Was it…us?” She asked softly.

He smiled and shook his head. “No. What we had was good, but I think what you have with Major Trevor is better.” He gave her a wink.

“Kal…”

“It’s ok, Diana. I’ll be fine.” He lied - what else could he do?

“Who was it?” She’d taken his hand, and now gave it a little squeeze.

He looked at her for a long moment, wanting to admit to what had broken him, but still afraid of exposing himself to any more pain. He needed to let it go.

“Who do you think? Who is the most brilliant, infuriating, dedicated one of us that you know?”

“Bruce, of course.” She said immediately, with a smile so bright she was beaming.

The most he could dredge up in response was a tight grimace. “Why are you so happy?”

“Because it makes perfect sense.”

“How? Just how does this make perfect sense?”

“Because it is only right and natural for warriors of the same side to fall in love with each other!”

Perfect sense to an Amazon. He dropped his head into his hands. “He doesn’t love me, Diana.”

“How do you know? You haven’t told him.”

He’d forgotten how straightforward and practical she could be, it was simultaneously endearing and annoying. But panic rose in him as the reality of his confession hit him. How incredibly stupid of him to confide in her! It all made sense to her, but what she couldn’t see was the _impossibility_ of this entire situation! And it was impossible. He was in love with the most unavailable man on the planet. _Impossible_. He had to get out of there. He fumbled with his wallet, and laid a ten on the table.

“I have to go Diana.” He said before leaving the diner as quickly as possible without using super speed.

***

Bruce had just settled into his shift on the Watchtower when Diana joined him. She hadn’t spoken a word, but she’d been giving him _the look_ , instead. She had a way of looking at people - men in particular - that implied that they were no more than miscreant children. By the time on the monitor, she’d been giving him _that look_ for the past three minutes.

“You’ve spoken to Clark.” He said, needing to talk and hating how uncomfortable he felt under that steady gaze.

“Yes.” She nodded her head, still giving him _the look_.

“Well? He told you…”

“When was the last time you’ve been on a date?”

“What?” Her question caught him off guard. “I don’t date.”

She raised her eyebrow. “I think you should start.” She crossed her arms, as if that settled it.

“What are you talking about?”

“Kal was in that dream for _two years_. In that time he had the one thing he doesn’t have now - love.”

“Love? That’s what’s thrown him off so badly?” Of course Clark would moon after a dream. _His heart’s desire._ _Two years of bliss with the woman he loves. Do you blame him?_ No actually, he couldn’t.

“Don’t scoff at me, Bruce. I know you can’t find that so incredible to believe.”

“What does this have to do with… Wait, you want _me_ to ask him out on a date? Of all of us…You could choose Lantern, or Arthur - if Clark swings that way, or yourself if he doesn’t. Why would you choose _me_ of all people?” Other than taking the requisite fashion model to the functions he was required to attend, he didn’t date. He could barely remember their names. What in the world was she thinking?

“I’m in love with Steve, Arthur with Mera - the others don’t fit. Not like you do.“

“What about what I want? How do you know I’m even interested?” If it was at all possible, she managed to ratchet _the look_  up by a few notches. Even _she_ knew that was a stupid question. Clark was gorgeous - inside and out.

“This will be good for you. Both of you.”

With that she got up and left.

 _What the hell just happened?_ Bruce stared after her wondering just how in the hell he would ask Clark out on a date.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark hurts, but tries to move on. Diana's _suggestion_ has Bruce quietly freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading, commenting and giving kudos :-)!

The _slick finger slid home. Bruce was always so careful._

_“You know, I’m not gonna break.”_

_Bruce curled his finger, sending a shiver through him. “I know. But that look” - he pumped his hand, and curled his finger again, causing Clark to melt into the mattress - “is why I do it.”_

_What could Clark do but let him have his way? Sometimes it surprised him how much pleasure he got from Bruce’s fingers or cock, but he supposed a good bit of it was emotional and mental. Having the man he loved inside him was heady and exotic. Bruce didn’t have to hold back and could be as rough as he wanted - watching his lover lose control would set Clark off every time._

The morning sun streamed into his bedroom and Clark greeted another morning with an unwanted hard-on. Every morning he woke with one, every morning he’d tell himself to ignore it, and every morning he’d end up giving in and wrapping his hand around himself. Unwanted shameful tears came next. It seemed like the mornings were when he was weakest, more prone to the sadness rampaging though him.

He stroked himself dry because he wanted it to hurt - if he made it less enjoyable he would give up, stop making things worse. Somehow that never happened. When he came, after a tortuous session that would have unmanned a human, he was never truly sated but still empty and unsatisfied.

What he wanted to do was immerse himself in being Superman. To live full time in his fortress and only come out for patrols and when he was needed. But even he could see that that wasn’t healthy. His cover - his job, bills and apartment, _his human life_ \- was supposed to keep him in touch, to lend him at least the veneer of humanity. When he thought about it, what could be more human than walking around like a lovesick fool? So he went through the motions, got on the train to go to work, and pretended.

“Clark!”

“Yes, Lois?”

“Where were you? I was talking to myself for the last five minutes.”

“Sorry, you were saying?” He looked up from his computer to see Lois’s concerned face.

“I was talking about that proposed LexCorp development… But never mind that. What’s going on with you?”

“What?”

“For the last few weeks you’ve been dragging your butt around like it’s made of cement. What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

The look on her face told him she wasn’t buying it. “A bunch of us are going out to _Charlie’s_ after work. You know Rhonda, from Accounting? She’s been dropping some not-so-subtle hints that she’d like to get to know you. Come on out with us, a little socializing will do you good. Take your mind off of whatever it is” - she gestured in his direction - “that’s going on with you.”

“Thanks Lois, but not tonight. I still have a bit of work to do.”

“All work and no play, Smallville…”

“I know, I know.” He waved her off. “Another time, I promise.”

She studied him a moment, and he held his breath, hoping that she wasn’t going to push. “Ok, I’ll hold you to that.” She said, before gathering her things and walking to the door. With a last searching look, she was gone.

He relaxed when he saw her disappear, and then he got up and walked to the men’s room. After washing his hands and splashing his face with water, he stared at his reflection. The face that looked back at him was strained and uncomfortable - the confidence he’d plastered on as Superman, nowhere to be found. This couldn’t go on, this holding himself together with spit and tape. He took a deep breath, and then let it out. Loss was a gaping hole under his feet and avoiding it meant hovering, always hovering - until he dropped his guard and fell in.

_You have to overcome this - fill in the hole._

What did regular people do in the same situation? How many times had Lois taken out a girlfriend after a break-up? Maybe he was going about this the wrong way. Coping alone certainly wasn’t working - maybe it was time he tried something new. _Charlie’s_ had good burgers and his colleagues were intelligent people and would probably be good company. While he had no interest in Rhonda, there was no reason he couldn’t go and try and have a good time. In the mirror, a small smile crept onto his face. He felt slightly better already.

***

Bruce sat as his desk and looked out the vast window. He rarely came into the office, and he was only here because he was feeling antsy and needed a distraction. There’d been a board meeting scheduled and he figured a game of pretend would be something mindless enough to distract him, but it ended up being just the opposite. Throughout the meeting, all he could think about was his conversation with Diana. What he couldn’t figure out was why he didn’t argue with her logic. There were _so many_ good reasons why asking Clark out on a date was ridiculous, but he’d sat there and _agreed_ to do it. Well, he didn’t so much agree than _not disagree_. Semantics not withstanding, the outcome was the same.

The truly weird part though, was that he was reluctant - _afraid, face it Bruce, you’re afraid_ \- to actually go through with it. He hadn’t been interested in anyone for ages. The models he went out with were convenient, they helped maintain his cover and were quite willing and excited by the occasional sexual romp in the back of his limo. He didn’t think of them as romantic partners - that part of his life just didn’t exist. Unfortunately, now that he was forced to think about it, he could acknowledge that he was lonely. Batman kept him busy - going out night after night and kicking heads together was a pretty good channel for unwanted emotion. His cold exterior had been cultivated to keep people away - more out of necessity than intention. Shutting himself off had been a gradual process - so gradual that he hadn’t noticed it was happening. Dating someone meant that you were willing to let them in. Was he? He had no idea, but the churning in his gut said NO. Not only that, but he couldn’t imagine what it would _feel like_ to let someone in. Sure he trusted Clark with his life, and that hadn’t been easy - but anything more? That was just tempting fate. Wait, why was his heart suddenly an issue? _Because dating implies a potential romantic connection._ Well, did Diana mean _dating_ dating or just hanging out? They were friends, why couldn’t they just hang out? _Because you don’t do that either._ He let his head fall back into the chair. How did this get so complicated?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened them he looked at the phone on his desk. Picking up the phone and calling him - easy. _Oh really? What’re you gonna say?_ His mental processes ground to a halt. Every time he went out with a model du jour, Alfred or a PR person set it up - all he had to do was show up. What _was_ he going to say? _Hi Clark! You want to go on a date? Hur, hur._

_Oh, god._

He picked up the phone and dialed.

“Yes, Master Bruce?”

“Bring the car around, Alfred. I’m going home."

“Very good, sir.”

Diana may be a Princess and an Amazon but she was _not_ the mistress of him. If she wanted Clark to go out on a date, well then she could damn well ask him herself. He was done thinking about it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana finally gets her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading, commenting and giving kudos - I am so grateful that you like my little story :-)!

_“A frog in a blender?” Bruce’s deep hearty laugh pealed in the clearing._

_They were sprawled in the sun, the remains of their picnic lunch nearby. Clark lay on his back with Bruce’s head on his stomach. Bruce turned his face toward him, his light blue eyes lit with love and mirth._

_“That’s the best you’ve got?”  He asked, still chuckling._

_“I told you I don’t know any jokes!” Clark replied, laughing along._

_“Pitiful.” Bruce laughed some more._

_Clark loved to hear his laugh, a true genuine laugh from Bruce was something he’d come to cherish. Lunch was almost over and he’d soon be flying back to Metropolis. Comfortable as he was he was loathe to go, for now content to lounge lazily in the sun._

_The world blacked out._

_“Did you see that?” He asked, frowning._

_“What?”_

_A feeling of unease gripped him and wouldn’t let go._

_The world blacked out again, like a television on the fritz._

_“That. You didn’t notice anything?”_

_Bruce was frowning at him._

_The world was steadily flickering now, and panic overwhelmed him. He sat up, bringing Bruce with him._

_“I love you. I want you to know that.” He said as he gathered him into his arms._

_“Clark?” Bruce asked, obviously confused. “I love you too. Always will, you know that.”_

_“I’m afraid, Bruce.  I don’t think you’re real, I don’t think any of this is real. This is all I’ve ever wanted, and I don’t think it’s real.” Tears clouded his eyes at the certainty._

_Bruce cupped his face. “I don’t know what’s going on, but…”_

_The world blacked out again and stayed that way. When he opened his eyes next, he was back in his fortress and a fight was going on. Overwhelmed by feelings of loss and sadness he pounced on Mongul._

_“Do you have any idea what you did to me?”_

_Although Clark never killed before, Mongul was as sure as dead. There would be no trial, no imprisonment. This fight could only end one way.  Waking up into the “true” reality had torn away a bit of his soul, and Mongul would pay for that injustice._

But then Bruce and Diana had shown up with the Black Mercy, effectively saving his life. Even now the idea that Mongul was living his perfect dream life, rankled Clark. It was so much better than he deserved. Knowing that the Black Mercy was feeding off his life force and would eventually kill him was small comfort. Part of him wanted to rip it off and give Mongul a taste of what he’d done before killing him. Clark never felt such irrational hate before, even Luthor with all his stupid schemes didn’t unhinge him the way Mongul had. That level of hate scared him. Knowing that he was fully capable of that kind of brutality was the only thing that kept him from following through.  Clark didn’t want to be that person, and knew coming back from that would be impossible.

He’d been out with his co-workers a few times and it had been fun. Rhonda, while nice and attractive, was fairly dull when compared to the man he loved. That was going to be a problem. No one would be able to compete with Bruce - everyone would come up short in the end. 

“You’ve been looking better. Coming out with us has been good for you.” Lois remarked. She’d come over to his desk and now lounged on a corner, looking at him with perceptive eyes.

He smiled. “Yeah, I guess it has.”

“So? You going to ask Rhonda out?” She nudged him with a beautifully manicured nail.

He looked away, feeling uncomfortable. “Um, I don’t think so.”

“Why? She’s cute, into you… Come on Smallville, she’s perfect!”

 _Not even close._ “Yeah, well…”

“Tell me one reason why she’s not perfect for you. Every guy in the office, except the ones that are gay…“

Clark startled, completely missing his mouth and pouring coffee down his shirt. 

“Oh… _oh_!” Lois said, understanding dawning in her eyes. 

“No!” He said, grabbing for napkins and dabbing at his shirt. _This is what happens when you’re distracted!_  

“Clark, I’m sorry, I had no idea…”

“No, no…just because…just because I’m not interested in-in-in _one_ woman…doesn’t mean…” He sputtered, still wondering how was this happening and why he couldn't stop it.

“It’s ok, Clark. We’re in the 21st century - it’s no big deal.”

“But, I’m not…you know…um.” He’d never really thought about it, never defined himself one way or the other. Being an _alien_ \- being _Superman_ \- made him different enough. The idea that he’d be forced to define his _sexuality_ was ludicrous. “I don’t like talking about it.” 

Lois leaned over and placed her hand on his arm. “Look, growing up in Kansas - I get it. The whole thing is uncomfortable for you. Just know, I’m not judging - ok?”

“You won’t, you know tell anyone?” The last thing he needed was this particular rumor to circulate.

 “Of course not!” She looked offended.

“I-I’m still getting used to-to… _you know_.” There was enough truth in that statement to give him some comfort in confiding in her.

“I understand. You take your time, and I won’t try and set you up with anyone.” She winked. 

“Lois…”

“Promise!” She smiled. “But you’ll still come out with us, right?”

“Sure, I’ll still go out with you.” He said, relaxing a bit.

“Good. If Rhonda asks, I’ll figure out something safe to tell her.”

“Thanks, Lois.”

“That’s what friends are for.” She said before patting him on the arm and returning to her desk.

***

The crisp night wind caused his cape to snap and billow around him.  It had been slow tonight, even criminals didn’t like the cold. His communicator buzzed.

“Batman here.”

“So? Did you do it?”

“The coms are for League business, Wonder Woman.”

“This _is_ League business. A well functioning team relies on focused team members. Right now one of our own needs us. By your tone, I’m guessing you didn’t do it - why? This is important.”

 _Unbelievable. Who does she think she is?_ “Just because you’ve decided on a completely arbitrary, not to mention voluntary idea, does not mean that I agreed to do it. I will not be a part of your experiment.” He said with as much cold distain as he could muster. 

“You realize…”

“This is not a discussion. Batman, out.” 

Hanging up on her was extremely satisfying. He lowered himself to street level near the Batmobile and stalked toward it. He had gone over it many times in his head and every time, he could come up with no reason why Clark would go out with him - even if he could come up with a decent way to ask him out. He got in the vehicle and started the engine. The elephant in the room of course was that he was _male_. Diana obviously had no concept of the ridiculously strict sexual mores of this society - mores that frowned upon romantic relationships between men. Coming from an island populated by only one gender, it was obviously a non-issue. Bruce had gone to boarding school and had been introduced to the idea and practice of having male sexual partners and decided pretty early on that he was bisexual - and so it wasn’t an issue for him. But Clark had grown up in a small town in the conservative mid-west. Chances were very good that he’d consider Bruce’s advances as insulting, if not down right disgusting. 

_And if he didn’t?_

Highly unlikely. But for the sake of argument, if he accepts - what then? Who exactly is going on this date? Batman and Superman? Their alter-egos of playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne and mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent? Or just Bruce and Clark? There was just so much uncertainty involved and Bruce hated it. Through hard work and training he knew exactly what his body was capable of - being Batman involved precision and preparedness. His alter required the ability to act, deflect, and manipulate in social situations. None of that was helpful now. This area of his life was uncharted, and regardless of the stylized tank he drove or the armor that protected his body - he felt vulnerable. 

_He probably won’t want you anyway._

His hands tightened on the steering wheel as the sting of unworthiness twisted in his chest. Luckily his computer alerted him to a liquor store robbery a couple of blocks away, aborting his mind’s attempt to follow that unwanted thought down the rabbit hole of self-hatred it rightly deserved. For now at least, his mind cleared, and he went to work.

*** 

“Again, I’d like to thank Superman for coming in from his self-imposed hiatus to join us at this meeting. I think it’s important, regardless of circumstances, for everyone to come together to maintain the team.” Diana said.

“Thanks Wonder Woman. I appreciate being included, and I appreciate everyone’s understanding.”

“Hey, whatever you need. I think all of us should take a break every now and then.” Green Lantern said and others around the table nodded their heads in agreement. 

Once the meeting was officially adjourned, the usual suspects hung around chit-chatting with each other.  Bruce glanced at Diana chatting with Clark - they hadn’t talked since she called him over a week ago. To all appearances she’d dropped the matter, but Bruce was suspicious by nature and knew he hadn’t heard the end of it. While she was otherwise engaged, he decided to make a break for it.  Before he could get to the door however, she approached him, Clark in tow.

“Before you go Batman, I’d like to go over the new security protocols with you and Superman. Why don’t we go into Conference Room B? That way everyone can continue to socialize and we can have some privacy.” 

He didn’t like the smirk she threw him. She’d somehow managed to wrangle Clark to the meeting, and now she was arranging for them to be alone. She was good, so good in fact that he hadn’t seen it coming until it was too late. 

It took all of five minutes to cover the new security protocols and Bruce was planning his escape when Diana stood abruptly.

“I almost forgot, I promised Flash I’d take his shift.  I’ll see you two later. Oh, Bruce? Don’t forget to ask Clark that thing we talked about.” She said before leaving the room.

Clark was probably looking at him, but Bruce couldn’t tell because all he could see was the door - his only means of escape - slowly close and latch with a soft click. He sat there suddenly too hot in the small room. He could feel sweat break out all over his body, so much so that the inside of his suit felt like a swampy mess. He swallowed a few times to dislodge his tongue from the roof of his mouth, but it was well and firmly stuck.

“Bruce?” Clark’s voice sounded so loud in the small room.

Bruce stood and walked toward the display case on the wall - it was the key to some city - Cincinnati.  He didn’t remember the ceremony. He tried to as an exercise to calm his breathing.

“Right.” He finally said just to stop the silent question bouncing around the room. “Because of your encounter with the Black Mercy, Diana seems to think…I know this is crazy but…”

“What did she say?” There was something wrong with his hearing because now Clark’s voice was barely audible.

“That’s the crazy part” - he said to the floor - “she’s somehow got it in her head that because of what you lived that you should start dating…and…” He tried to laugh, “and that I of all people" - he took a deep breath and let it out - "should ask you out on a date. As if there wasn't someone - _anyone_ \- more suitable.” He cleared his throat, eyes still on the floor. “I'm sorry if her meddling put you on the spot. I keep trying to tell her…”

“Yes.”

“...to just mind her business. You’re probably not even into…” His eyes shot over to Clark. “What did you say?”

Clark’s expression was unreadable. “Yes. I said, yes. If you’re asking me, um, on a date.” His voice was almost a whisper.

“I…ok then.” Bruce said, still reeling from the fact that he’d somehow managed to ask and that Clark actually accepted. He had no idea what to do next. They stared at each other for a moment. “So, I guess I’ll call you tomorrow with the details?” He said, because sometime in the last few minutes his brain stopped functioning and that was the best he could do.

“Sure, sounds great.” Clark said with a shy smile.

_Ok then._

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys manage to go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies everyone - I meant to get this up sooner but the boys and I couldn't agree! LOL The good news? It's a date! The bad news? It's kinda angsty. *hides behind the couch*
> 
> As always thanks to everyone reading, commenting and giving kudos :-)!

_“…Oh, Bruce? Don’t forget to ask Clark that thing we talked about.”_

_Clark had been surprised that he’d managed to sit through the last few minutes with relatively little discomfort. He just had to deal with whatever Bruce had to ask him and then he could be on his way. He could do this. But something was wrong. Bruce’s heart rate skyrocketed and he’d started to sweat. The scent of leather and what was uniquely Bruce went straight to his cock and he was suddenly, achingly hard. It took all his will not to bolt for the door. “Bruce?” Clark winced, his voice was way too loud in the small room. If Bruce didn’t say something soon, he knew he was on the way to making a fool of himself._

_“Because of your encounter with the Black Mercy, Diana seems to think…I know this is crazy but…”_

_Diana! Oh god what did she say? Does he know? Clark wanted to be anywhere but here right now.  “What did she say?” He’d managed to croak out, aware that Bruce was about to gently but firmly tell him he needed to get a grip. Could this be any more embarrassing? This was why he needed to stay away from the League in general and Bruce in particular._

_“…should ask you out on a date.”_

_Wait, what? So she didn’t tell him? If Clark could melt into the chair at the relief, he would have. He should have known Diana wouldn’t break his trust, but still… “Yes.” Bruce was still talking._

_“What did you say?”_

_“Yes. I said, yes. If you’re asking me, um, on a date.” Clark said, trying his best not show how much he wanted this. He could hardly believe this was happening. Bruce had just asked him out on a date!_

“You were a million miles away during the meeting, Smallville. If Perry didn’t love you so much you would never have gotten away with it. What’s up?”

“Hmm? Up? I have no idea what you’re talking about Lois. Just thinking about my angle on the Lexcorp story.” He glanced at the phone for what seemed to be the thousandth time since he’d gotten back to his desk. It was after lunch and Bruce hadn’t called yet. _Maybe he’d changed his mind?_

“Uh huh. It’s amazing how you can sit there so calmly with your pants on fire.”

***

Bruce couldn’t sit still. So far today he’d cleaned and repaired his suit, washed and waxed the Batmobile and was now threatening to take a feather duster to the shelves in his study. 

“Master Bruce, are you sure you’re all right?” Alfred asked for the third time.

“I’m fine, Alfred. I can help out around here. Doesn’t mean there’s something wrong.” He swiped at a shelf, carefully avoiding looking at the phone. He’d picked it up and put it down again at least a dozen times already. Clark was expecting his call. _What are you waiting for?_  

“That maybe Sir, but you seem a bit agitated today. And while I appreciate the help, I don’t think that one spot will get any cleaner.”

Bruce focused on what he was doing and realized he’d been dusting the same spot for at least five minutes. He threw the duster on the table and plopped into a chair.

“Alfred, I’m fucked.”

Alfred frowned and moved closer. “Trouble in Gotham, Sir?”

Bruce let out a mirthless laugh. “That I could deal with. No, I…I’m supposed to call someone and make arrangements for a date, and…”

“Why didn’t you say so, Sir? I would be happy to call and make all the arrangements.” He picked up the phone. “Your usual table at The Overlook?” 

Bruce groaned. “No, if only it was that easy. It’s Clark. Long story, but I asked him on a date and I’m supposed to call with the particulars.”

“I see. He’s accepted then?”

“Yes.”

“Excuse me, Sir, but I do not understand your problem. If he is amenable…”

“The problem Alfred, is that I have no idea what I’m doing!” Bruce blurted out before slumping down with his head in his hands. 

Bruce heard Alfred approach and place something nearby. Glancing over he saw that it was the phone. 

“The device is quite simple…”

“Oh funny, Alfred, very funny.”  Bruce cocked his lips in a smile. Alfred rarely teased him, so when he did, Bruce was always amused by it.

Alfred suppressed a smile, but his eyes were twinkling. “Well, having established that operating the telephone is not the problem, may I ask what is?”

Bruce sighed. “Where do we go? Do I take him out to dinner - what cuisine? A movie - which movie? Should I bring flowers? Is this casual or formal or something in-between?”

Alfred raised his hand, stopping the litany of questions. “Why not call and ask what he would like? I am sure that between the two of you, you can come up with something.”

Could it be that easy? Bruce was skeptical. “But I thought that since I asked…”

“Master Bruce, you asked another man out on a date. I am sure the traditional rules of dating can be just as flexible.”

“Oh.” _When you put it like that…_ Bruce was tired of feeling like an idiot. He picked up the phone.   

***

“Hi Clark, it’s Bruce.”

“Hi!” Clark’s heart beat a mile a minute as he spoke into the phone. Lois looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Ears burning, he got up and moved out of earshot. It was almost three o’clock, he’d been seriously doubting if Bruce would call at all.

“You busy? I can call back if…”

“No! Um, no it’s ok.” If yesterday was any indication, Bruce was as nervous about this as he was.

“Ok good. I uh” - he laughed - “You want to do dinner or something?”

“Sure! You want to come over? Maybe we could order in?” He’d been worried about going out, it just seemed like way to much pressure for the both of them.

“That would be perfect. I could stop and pick up something on the way.”

“I’d like that, say around 7? I’ll text you the address.”

“Good. Ok, I’ll see you then.”

Clark hung up and couldn’t wipe the goofy smile off his face. He’d moved into the hallway and ducked his head to hide his expression from passersby. _I’m going on a date!_ It was all he could do not to do a little dance as he walked back to his desk. Lois was giving him the eye when he sat down.

“Ok, spill.”

“What?” He said, trying for nonchalance but the stupid grin wouldn’t go away.

“That right there is a look I’ve seen before. Who is it?” She asked, cocking her head to the side and smiling.

“I don’t want to say just yet - it may be nothing. It was kinda out of the blue.” He hadn’t a clue how they were going to navigate just yet, but he was glad to share just that little bit.

“Ok, just, you know, be safe. And tell him I’ll kick his ass if he hurts you.” She said with a wink.

Unlikely, but the sentiment warmed him just the same. He smiled even wider. “Thanks Lois.”

***

Bruce looked up a highly rated Chinese restaurant near Clark’s apartment and stopped in before seven to pick up dinner. It was only as he was looking at the menu did he realize that he had absolutely no idea what to order. _Make a decision! He likes to eat, whatever you choose will be fine!_ With that in mind, he ordered a variety of food and managed to knock on Clark’s door promptly at seven.

“Hi.” Clark greeted him with a smile and ushered him into his modest apartment. “Looks like you brought enough food. It all smells so good.”

Bruce smiled and ducked his head. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I might have gone a little overboard.” 

“It’s fine. I love Chinese food.” Clark grinned, taking the food and placing it on the table.

“Let me show you around.” He gestured to the room they were in. “This is the living slash dining room slash kitchen.” He gestured to a recessed area. “That is the bedroom, the bathroom is around the corner.” He looked back at Bruce. “It’s kinda small, I know.”

“No, it’s fine.” And it was. Sure it was small, but it was neat and clean, and it wasn’t like he didn’t have an entire fortress at his disposal.

“You ready to eat? Sit down, I’ll get some plates.”

Bruce had never before allowed himself to acknowledge Clark’s beauty in anything more than a general sense. It had become a given no more remarkable than any other. But now, as Clark busied himself getting plates and setting the table, he let his eyes take in the subtle things: the grace with which his powerful body moved, the crystal sharpness of his eyes as they focused on arranging things just so, the hands that could carry a glass without breaking it as easily as they could crush a steel bar. Because of this, the evening gained a surreal quality.  It was also kind of sad, there was no way this magnificent creature would think of him as anything close to an equal.

***

Clark finished setting the table and retrieved the wine he’d been saving for a special occasion.

"I have some wine - I don't normally drink but I've been saving it for something special. Would you like some?"

"Sure." Bruce said, looking pleased.

Clark couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his face. He opened it and poured two glasses. “Thanks, for this.” He said, raising his glass.

“You really should be thanking Diana.” Bruce said with a laugh. Their glasses clinked.

“I’ll thank her next time I see her.” Clark said before taking a sip.

Dinner was easy, there was awkwardness, but those moments were quickly soothed. It was remarkable how much the Black Mercy had gotten right. Bruce had a quick, dry sense of humor and was prone to self-deprecating comments. They laughed over the simplest things. If he hadn't already loved the man, Clark knew he’d be falling hard right now.

“What have you always wanted to do, but couldn’t?” Bruce asked.

“Sometimes…sometimes I think it would be nice to just turn it all off - be a normal person.” Clark replied, feeling slightly ashamed and a little ungrateful.

“Yeah, I get that. To walk in the world, unconcerned. To let it be someone else’s problem.” He looked out the windows for a moment. “Do you want to go for a walk? Pretend to be two normal guys on a date?”

 Clark would much rather cuddle on the couch and watch tv, but this Bruce wasn’t there yet. “Sure.” He said, standing. “Where did I put my glasses?” With little searching, he found them on the kitchen counter.

“God those things are thick. How the hell can you see out of them?” Bruce asked, peering at him intently.

Clark shrugged. “My eyes automatically compensate. It’s weird, I know.”

“What’s weirder is that no one recognizes you.” Bruce said, scrunching into a baseball cap.

“Not really. Have you ever seen the full Clark Kent?” Clark asked. He slouched, tripped over his feet and managed to clear the table with awkward inefficiency.

“Oh god that’s painful to watch.” Bruce said, slightly cringing.

“Exactly. People get so caught up in their own discomfort that what should be obvious isn’t.”

“You can stop doing that. I get the point.”

They both laughed.

“What? You mean you don’t want to be seen in public with me?”

“No, it’s just that I’m afraid you’ll walk into a door and hurt yourself.”

Clark was laughing so hard, he missed a step on the stairs.

“See? You’re a menace!”

Clark chuckled, feeling easy and relaxed. Once they were out of the building, they settled into a companionable stroll along the sidewalk.

***

Bruce was surprised at how much he was enjoying himself. On reflection though, he shouldn’t be. They were friends, but he could easily feel this sliding comfortably into something more. The date was supposed to be a balm to soothe Clark out of whatever he’d seen, and it appeared to be working. _But what if I want more?_  

Clark took him on a walking tour of Metropolis, pointing out notable crime locations as well as popular public landmarks. The city was beautiful, clean and modern - very different from the darkness of Gotham. It was easy to feel comfortable and safe on its streets.

“When I first came here, I used to stand in the middle of the busiest streets just to watch everything - everyone. It was the most exciting thing I ever saw.”

Bruce laughed imagining a newly arrived Clark gawking on a street corner. “How long did you do it?”

“Oh for _months_. There was so much to see!”

“But you could fly literally _anywhere_.”

“Oh I did, believe me. But the suit makes it hard to sight-see.”

“I can imagine.” Bruce chuckled.

“Looks like we have two little lambs come to us for dinner.” The thug stepped out in front of them. “You boys lost? Me and my friends will gladly walk you home - for a fee.” He’d produced a knife from his jacket and began an expert twirl while his friends spread out around and behind them.

Bruce checked the street - it was empty except for them. _Good_. He punched the thug in the face. Yelling, the man dropped the knife in surprise and pain as he grabbed his bleeding nose. Bruce smiled, wanting nothing more than to get into a brawl. How many dates besides his ended up in misery because of them? _This ends now._  He was about to pounce on the next guy when Clark grabbed his arm and rushed the two behind them, pushing them out of the way and then pulling Bruce out in front. 

“Run!” He ordered.

“What are you doing? We can take them!” Bruce screamed as he ran. Clark was still behind him, shielding him and making sure he didn’t turn around and attack.

“Not the point. Keep moving.”

They ran until they were into a well-trafficked area, and then Bruce whirled on him.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" He growled. "You let those punks get away!" 

“I know, I know, come on." He started walking again. "Bruce, as we are now” - Clark gave him a meaningful look, his voice gone low - “we are not crime-fighters. What if someone with a cell-phone recorded you beating on a street punk? I don't need to tell you what a disaster that would be.”

Bruce understood but he was still so angry, it took a while for him to speak. When he did, his voice was low and he kept his eyes on the sidewalk. "For once, I didn't want to hide. For once I wanted to let them know that they can't just push people around and get away with it. I know, it was stupid."

"No, I felt it too. We were just two guys - no more, no less. Believe me, I wanted to watch."

Bruce glanced over, Clark's features had hardened and he looked like he meant it.

"Thanks for stopping me."

"Don't mention it. You stopped me from killing Mongul." He shrugged. "Sometimes the consequences are just too great, you know?"

Bruce did know. He'd allowed himself to fall into the dream of normalcy. When that dream had been exposed for the illusion it was, he didn't think, only reacted. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but his mood had been soured. He walked alongside Clark in silence. They’d wanted to pretend they were normal people. Wasn’t this what normal people had to deal with though? Going out at night and being preyed upon by criminals. It was why he did what he did, and it was also why anything between them was doomed. They weren’t _normal people_.

They walked in silence back to Clark’s apartment. 

“You want to come up, hang out for a while?”

“No, I need to go. Clark, I did have a good time - mostly.” He tried to smile.

“I did too, mostly. Don’t worry about those guys, I’ll take care of it.” 

“I know. I guess I’ve got work to do too.” Tonight was going to be a bad night for anyone stupid enough to break the law in his town, that was a promise. “Another time?”

Clark’s smile was small but genuine. “I’d like that.”

“Ok, I’ll see you later.”

“Later.”

Clark watched as Bruce walked to his car. Once he'd driven away, he went upstairs and changed before going up to the roof and flying off into the night. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue to orbit each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positioning the boys in this chapter was a challenge - but I'm pleased with the way it turned out.
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading, commenting and giving kudos :-)!

_“Another time?” Bruce asked._

_“I’d like that.”_

_“Ok, I’ll see you later.”_

_“Later.”_

As much as Clark wanted it, he hadn’t expected Bruce to call for another date. The initial date highlighted real challenges - challenges that hadn’t existed in the Black Mercy dream. In the dream, everything went smoothly, from their first date through their professing their love for each other. In reality however, these things appeared to be more and more impossible.

They’d seen each other regularly outside of work for weeks, but Clark would be hard-pressed to call them “dates”. They hung out, spent time together - mostly intimate dinners at their respective places. Once they tried going to a movie, but neither could relax - both unused to going out for relaxation instead of work. They ended up at the theater room in Bruce’s house and had a grand old time watching (and in some cases heckling) RoboCop instead.

“Imagine if I said that? _Dead or alive you’re coming with me._ ” Bruce said imitating Peter Weller’s serious baritone.

“I think The Joker would laugh at you.” Clark said with a wink.

Bruce sighed, “Joker. You know, one of us is a masochist and I haven’t been able to figure out which one.”

“My money will always be on him.” Clark said, handing Bruce a beer.

As much as they enjoyed each other’s company, it felt like there was an invisible barrier between them. A barrier that he not only didn’t know how to cross, but that he was also reluctant _to_ cross. In the Black Mercy dream, they were two men in love who happened to fight crime on the side - everything had fallen neatly into place around the central pillar of their love. But the real world had him mired in indecision. His life revolved around Superman and Bruce’s revolved around Batman - being together would require an active shift that he was afraid they both couldn’t make.

“So? How’s it going with your mystery man? The gala is technically work, but I’m sure you can bring a plus-one if you want.” Lois said, grinning at him over the remains of a pizza dinner. They’d been working late all week on a joint three-part piece on Lex Luthor, shedding light on the man and his less than squeaky-clean business dealings. The plan was to counter the glowing (and probably paid for) pieces from other newspapers that ran as the construction date on his latest project - a revitalization of a section of the docks - grew near. They had been invited to the celebratory gala Clark was sure, as Luthor’s way of rubbing their noses in the fact that nobody cared what he did as long as he spread his money around.

“I don’t think I’m cut out for dating.” Clark said, feeling a bit lost.

“Why’d you say that?” She asked with a frown.

He shrugged. “I don’t know Lois, it doesn’t seem to be going anywhere.”

“Well, you’ve been out a few times, right?”

“More than a few, actually.”

“Ok, so maybe he’s taking it slow. There is no hard and fast rule about when to have sex.”

“Sex? No! No, we haven’t even…kissed…yet.” Clark’s cheeks burned at the admission.

Lois looked at him a long moment before speaking. “You’re not attracted to him?” She asked, and Clark was impressed that she almost managed to keep the exasperation out of her voice - almost.

“That’s the thing, I’m _really_ attracted to him - I just…There is really no excuse is there?”

“I don’t know, Clark.” Her eyes softened. “If you really like this guy, you gotta take a chance. Kiss him and see what happens.”

***

Bruce strode with purpose into the Watchtower control room where Diana was on duty.He couldn’t believe he was about to do this, but who else did he have to talk to? It was all Diana’s fault that he was in this mess, the least she could do was listen while he complained. Well, complain was rather harsh. He wasn’t complaining - not exactly. He just didn’t know what to do.

He and Clark had fallen into a sort of routine. They saw each other outside of the JLA about once a week. Clark had returned from his hiatus and seemed his old self, and overall, things were good. Bruce enjoyed just spending time with him - sharing a meal, watching a movie. It was effortless and fun, but more and more when they hung out, Bruce wanted to touch, to kiss, but he was unsure. The encounter with the thugs gave him good reason to hesitate - they weren’t normal people, and they both carried so much baggage - there was a lot to consider. But upon real reflection - something he was doing a lot of lately - he could see that that and the host of other valid reasons were not what was making him hesitate.

His real fear was that Clark would be settling.

Bruce could count on his fingers the amount of people who knew Clark and Superman were one and the same. Out of that, the number of viable romantic prospects were depressingly slim. He would always be competing with what the Black Mercy had shown Clark - he knew for a fact that it had been perfect. A relationship with Bruce - a frail human - would never be perfect. How could Bruce live with that shadow, with the idea that Clark was simply making the best out of a crappy situation? 

Diana swiveled her chair to greet him.

“Clark is back, things are once again going smoothly.” She said with a smile.

“Depends on your definition of ‘smooth’”. Bruce grated, standing a few feet away and crossing his arms.

“Bruce, you have a knack for finding trouble where there is none.” She said, the sympathetic tone belying the harshness of her words.

“It means I’m rarely surprised.”

“But you’re here which can only mean you’re troubled.”

Bruce hesitated, confiding in her would show weakness, something he was loathe to do - especially when in uniform. He should have just asked her to meet him somewhere. _You’re stalling, get on with it._

“You and Maj. Trevor. How do you do it? Do you ever wish that he was something more than just human?”

“No,” she said, her smile warm and her eyes soft as she thought of the man she loved.

“No?” Bruce found that hard to believe.

“I suppose it’s part of why I love him.” She looked at him with eyes that saw too much and Bruce knew that even his uniform wouldn’t protect him. “You look at him differently, don’t you?”

“How could I not? He’s practically a _god_ , Diana. You mean Steve doesn’t look at you and feel inadequate?” Bruce asked, before turning away and looking out the window. 

Diana rose and walked over to stand next to him at the window. “Does Steve look at me and feel inadequate? I don’t know, that is not mine to bear. I’ve seen your culture, I know how you treat your women. Being with me has asked a lot of him, and he has answered.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.“You can continue to feel unworthy, but that is an insult to Clark. If he wants you, then you are worthy." She walked back over to the console and sat down.

Lost in thought, Bruce left shortly thereafter.

***

Clark was bored and getting more frustrated by the minute. For the past hour and a half he watched Bruce and his gorgeous blonde _date_ cavort at the gala like they hadn’t a care in the world.They were all over each other. Clark had never thought of himself as the jealous type, but watching those two he was forced to reassess. On their first date he had shown Bruce the full Clark Kent and now, many weeks later, Clark was being treated to the full Bruce Wayne and he did _not_ like it. If he was seeing Bruce for the first time, there was no way he’d be even remotely interested. This Bruce was vapid, abrasive and probably alcoholic. But he knew Bruce wasn’t drunk - far from it, actually. Only upon close inspection was it apparent - and Clark had been doing little else all evening. Bruce would pick up a glass, and start to drink only to abort the movement to speak to his date or interject something into the conversation around him, then with a wide gesture end up spilling it which necessitated replacing it for a fresh one. The glass rarely made it to his mouth, although he appeared to get drunker and drunker. Clark had to admit, the performance was masterful.

What irritated him the most though, was how attentive Bruce was to his date. He danced when she dragged him to the dance floor (he was a good dancer), and periodically canoodled with her throughout the evening. To anyone watching they were an adorable couple who had eyes for no-one but each other. Even though Clark knew Bruce was acting, he could feel pieces of his heart drying up and flaking away the longer he watched. Why was Bruce even here? Didn’t he have a city to protect?

“You look like you swallowed a lemon, Smallville. Relax and enjoy the party. Might as well spend some of Luthor’s money.” Lois said. She’d drifted back over to the spot he’d claimed by the wall. Dressed in a clingy royal blue dress, she looked stunning. 

Clark grunted. “I don’t know why I’m here, Lois.”

“We’re both here so Luthor can make a point. Speak of the Devil.”

Luthor was sauntering over to them, a smug, self-satisfied look on his face.

“Enjoying the party I trust.” He said, smiling and showing too many teeth, like the shark that he was.

“It’s a wonderful party. Thank you for inviting us.” Lois responded for both of them.

“I just want you both to know that there’s no hard feelings. It is your duty as reporters to fill the pages of your newspaper. Your readers expect a certain… _bias_. I hold no grudges.” His smile did not dim as he spoke.

“Bias? We report the truth Mr. Luthor.” Clark said, wanting to punch him squarely in his perfect teeth.

“Of course you do. No matter, my guests are not bothered by your attempts to mud-sling and neither am I.”

“Mud sling? Oooh mud wrestlings on the agenda? Now that’s something I can get behind.” Bruce said, Clark had been so engrossed in Luthor that he hadn’t noticed Bruce approach.

Luthor laughed. “I like the way you think. Bruce Wayne let me introduce two of Metropolis’s award-winning reporters - Clark Kent and Lois Lane.”

“Charmed.” Bruce winked at Lois, and took her offered hand and kissed it.

Clark resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t offer his hand. He noticed that Bruce didn’t bother introducing his date.

“Mr. Wayne, I’m surprised to see you here in Metropolis.” Clark said.

“Yes, well ol Lexy here is thinking of expanding his philanthropic interests to Gotham and invited me here so that we can get to know each other better. Isn’t that right Lexy?” Bruce asked with a wink.

_Lexy?_

Clark could tell by the tightening around Luthor’s eyes just how he felt about his new nickname.

“Yes, but business can wait. You continue to enjoy yourselves. If you’ll excuse me.” Luthor said before retreating across the room.

“So you’re a reporter. Make sure you spell my name right.” Bruce winked and was about to leave when Clark stopped him.

“Mr. Wayne, if you have a moment, I’m wondering if I can get a few quotes about your Foundation’s recent humanitarian aid work in Somalia.”

Bruce sighed heavily. “It’s a party! Greta wants back on the dance floor…”

“No, you go.” The blonde - Greta - said in heavily accented English. “I know how much these things mean to you. We can dance after.”

Clark found he didn’t hate her so much after all.

“I’m sure Mr. Wayne can spare a few minutes, besides Greta, I must know where you got those gorgeous shoes!” Lois interjected, before steering Greta off with talk of shoes and girl-things. She may not know about him and Bruce, but she knew how much Clark appreciated getting a story with substance. He caught her eye and thanked her with a nod of his head.

“I guess it’s been decided. I’m sure we can find a quiet room. Just a quick interview and you’ll be back to the party in no time.”

“Good. Lexy sure knows how to throw a party, and I don’t want to miss a thing! Especially if there’s mud wresting!” Bruce giggled as they made their way out of the crowded room.

Clark opened the first door he came to, it was filled with tables and chairs apparently cleared from the banquet hall that held the party. He ushered them both in.

When the door was firmly closed, he propped his foot against it, grabbed Bruce and kissed him. At first Bruce was tense and unyielding and Clark was afraid that he made a terrible mistake, but slowly he relaxed and leaned into Clark. When Clark released him, he stepped back, breathing heavily.

“You have the worst timing.” He said, with a small chuckle, running his hand through his hair.

“Yeah well, you were all over your date and since we hadn’t even kissed yet, I felt the need to catch up.” Clark said, unable to keep the edge out of his voice.

Bruce - the real Bruce - haunted and slightly unsure, looked at him. “I guess I didn’t know if you wanted to, maybe I didn’t want to know if you didn't.”

Clark reached for him again, and Bruce stepped into his arms with no hesitation. “I want to.”

“Yeah, me too.” Bruce said, staring at his mouth.

This time the kiss was slower, softer, sweeter. It was Bruce’s tongue that came out first, begging entrance. Clark parted his lips and luxuriated in the way Bruce explored his mouth. _Finally. Finally!_ He didn’t want it to stop, he wanted to freeze that moment in time forever.

It was with reluctance that they both pulled back, but not far enough to disengage from their embrace.

“Lexy?”

Bruce laughed, the sound light and _so missed_. “Well, Bruce is an ass. I didn’t know you were going to be here tonight. I’m sorry you had to witness that.”

Clark shrugged. “Truthfully? I am too.”

Bruce rested their foreheads together. “I can imagine. Lois is stunning, I saw the way she looked at you.”

“Lois is just a friend, a good one, but there’s nothing going on between us.”

“Good. I’ve not been out with Greta before - I have no idea what her last name is. The only reason I remember her first name is because of the actress.”

“Greta Garbo?”

“Yup. I think she’s a model. PR called her agency.”

“I think she’s in love.” Clark said tentatively, still not sure about Bruce’s plans for Greta.

“I think she’s going to be disappointed, I’m already taken.”

Clark looked up into Bruce’s eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Bruce reached up and caressed his face before placing a chaste kiss of promise on his lips. He stepped out of their embrace and straightened his clothes.

“We need to get back, I have a date to dispose of and you have to say your ‘goodnights’.” He hesitated at Clark’s surprised look.“That is…I just figured…”

“No! You’re right! I just didn’t expect…”

They both laughed.

“God, we're a mess.” Bruce said, still chuckling.

“You’ll get no argument from me.”

“Your place in an hour?”

Clark nodded as butterflies bounced in his stomach“Yeah.” 

Clark opened the door and they went back to the party.He profusely thanked Mr. Wayne for his time and tried not to smirk as Bruce barely acknowledged him, grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing waiter, and headed straight for Greta. Searching for Lois, Clark finally found her and made his way over, intending to call it a night. He had to get home, and he was not going to be late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys see eye-to-eye (finally!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally DO IT! Yay! Part of me thought about having an emergency that would postpone things, but then I'd realized I'd have to write it and I REALLY didn't want to do that - I wanted them to get on with it! LOL BTW, it gets a little fluffy toward the end ;-).
> 
> Anyway, thanks to everyone who took this journey with me! Your reading my work, giving kudos, and comments has been very much appreciated :-).

_“Your place in an hour?”_

Clark flew home. He didn’t have to, he had plenty of time, he just wanted to get home as fast as possible. 

This was really going to happen. 

He fussed around the apartment, changed the sheets, but mostly he paced. There was a sense of unreality to the whole thing. Ever since the incident with the Black Mercy he’d been convinced that being with Bruce was impossible. It had been the perfect manifestation of his heart’s desire after all, and he’d been sure that Bruce would never be interested in him in the “real world”. Who ever truly got their heart’s desire? He had been prepared to suffer while learning to live with the emptiness in his life. But now the reality seemed to be the opposite. His fear of an empty life vanished when Bruce came into it bringing with him the potential for more. Then his fear of crossing the invisible line between friends and lovers dissolved when Bruce kissed him. How simple a thing it was to have his fate sealed with a kiss.

***

With fifteen minutes to go, Bruce sat in the back of his limo staring at the door to Clark’s apartment building. It had taken no time at all to say his goodnights and shove a pouting Greta into a cab. He’d cultivated a fairly erratic and mercurial persona, so leaving hadn’t been much of a problem. Even Luthor, who might have held him up, was easy to put off, especially when he saw how “drunk” Bruce was. Bruce left with promises of meetings with the right people etc. While he was sure those meetings would happen, he was also sure that nothing would come of it. 

“Sir…”

“I told him an hour, Alfred. It would be rude to just show up early.”

“If you say so, Sir.”

He was stalling and Alfred knew it. 

Bruce closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of being in Clark’s arms, of their lips touching. Everything slotted into place then, everything made sense. He’d had to call on Batman’s strength and focus just to leave that little room. He remained in the limo not so much because he was early, but because once he went up to Clark’s apartment, there would be no turning back. No closing the door on the desire to hold Clark in his arms for the rest of his natural life and love him with everything he had. He was relying on Clark to love him back, and that vulnerability was terrifying.

Ten minutes.

Bruce took a deep breath and opened the door. “Stay at the apartment in the city, Alfred. I’ll call you in the morning.”

“Very good, Sir.”

Anticipation twined around him as he entered the building.  He didn’t remember the walk up the stairs to Clark’s door, his nerves had kicked in and he took a deep breath before knocking. Clark opened it after the first sharp rasp.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Come in.” Clark moved aside to let him enter, and then closed the door behind him. Bruce moved into the middle of the room, stopped and turned. They stood there for a few seconds, just staring.

“You had no trouble saying goodnight to everyone, I take it.” Clark said, looking every bit as nervous as Bruce felt.

“No, no trouble. Bruce is a flake, no one batted an eye.” Well, Greta had been disappointed, but Bruce couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Good, good.” Clark was nodding his head. “Here, sit down.” He said, moving into the room and gesturing toward the couch. “You want something to drink?”

“No.” Bruce said, moving up to him, into his space. “I don’t want anything. Well, except maybe…”

He leaned in, and for the fourth time that night, their lips touched.  Bruce smiled into the kiss, marveling at how good it felt. Almost simultaneously their arms came around, encircling each other. The kiss deepened, and Bruce could honestly say that he wanted to be nowhere else but in Clark’s arms at that moment. When they pulled back, they were both smiling. 

“I was afraid there would be second thoughts.” Clark said, resting his head on Bruce’s forehead.

“There were, but none that mattered.”

Clark drew back and gazed at him. There was something in his eyes but it was gone before Bruce could clearly identify it, replaced by unashamed lust.

“I want to undress you. Is…is that alright?” He asked.

“I’m fully capable…”

“I know, I know…please?  I just…” Clark groaned and captured his mouth again. Bruce was slightly taken aback at the power behind it. Clark took his mouth like he was ravenous. The arousal that had been at a low simmer for the past hour suddenly burst to life, raging through him. Now he was panting, little sounds of assent coming through as Clark devoured his mouth while his big hands reached around to cup and squeeze his ass. Only moments ago the idea of Clark undressing him like he was some blushing damsel had seemed absurd, now it was the hottest thing he could think of.  

“Do it.” He growled when Clark let him up for air. 

He was rewarded with a nip at his neck that almost buckled his knees. 

Clark took his time undressing him. Every time Bruce tried to hurry things along, Clark would bat his hands away, finally even threatening him to get him to behave.

“If you don’t let me do this my way, I’ll tie your hands together with your very expensive silk tie.” He’d said as he nibbled on an ear.

Who knew Clark could be so damn sexy? Bruce decided to behave. While the idea of being tied up made his dick ache, right now he needed the ability to touch, if only to convince himself that the intense pleasure he was feeling was in fact real.

Once he relaxed and accepted the pace, Bruce was actually glad that Clark was taking things slowly. It allowed him time to appreciate little things: Clark’s soft, crisp movements as he removed his cufflinks. The teasing, tickling that caused him to shudder when his shirt was pulled out of his pants. The hunger that consumed Clark’s face as he closed his mouth over a nipple.

At the touch of his mouth, Bruce's head dropped back and a low, ragged moan escaped his throat. Somehow Clark had managed to suck and bite with the exact amount of pressure to send exquisite pleasure ricocheting through him. He moved over to the other nipple and did it again, while reaching up with his hand to flick and twist the one left behind. Bruce stood there with his shirt off - all clothing below the waist intact - and knew he could come just from this. Both of Clark’s hands toyed with his nipples now, and his mouth kissed and sucked random places on his torso, moving lower and lower and finally dipping into his belly button. When Clark’s tongue began fucking his belly button, Bruce’s legs gave out altogether - he was flying so high on a cloud of bliss that standing under his own power was no longer possible.

Clark chuckled as he caught him. “That always did get you.” He said before capturing Bruce’s lips again as he carried him to the bed. Part of Bruce wondered what the hell he was talking about, and was about to ask when Clark’s hand closed over his dick, effectively pushing everything but that sensation out of his mind. 

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” Clark said. “You really want this, want _me_.”

“God, yes! I swear, if you don’t move things along, I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” 

Bruce stopped for a second, his face a mask of frustration. “I don’t know!” 

They both laughed. Clark used a burst of speed to remove Bruce’s remaining clothing, and his as well. Then he climbed on the bed and took them both in hand. Bruce’s hands reached up and caressed as much of Clark as he could comfortably touch. He was turned on as much by the leashed power inside Clark as he was by the man himself. He was amazed at the control Clark exhibited - he was obviously extremely aroused, yet he’d managed to find just the right balance between force and gentleness. His thoughts derailed as Clark did a particularly delicious trick with his hands that had the both of them groaning. 

“You’re thinking, we can’t have that.” 

Bruce agreed wholeheartedly as Clark’s hand, covered with pre-come from both of their leaking cocks, leisurely drove him crazy with slow, sure strokes. A slick finger appeared as if out of nowhere and slid into him. Bruce wailed and opened his legs wider as Clark’s finger played inside him. Clark hadn’t let go of his cock and now pulled on it and pumped his finger inside him in opposing rhythm. The sensation was delirium-inducing and Bruce opened his legs further, inviting Clark to add more fingers, and he rode each addition with wanton abandon. He was so close, so very close. 

After a while, he felt the thick, blunt head of Clark’s cock nudge his opening. His eyes snapped open and he froze. True, Clark had shown remarkable control, and he hadn’t hurt him so far, but shouldn’t they test his limits first?  

“Clark, wait.” He said, stopping his forward movement with a hand to his belly.

“Bruce?”

Bruce’s gut twisted at Clark’s expression - he looked like a man who’d been denied _everything_.

“It’s not what you think. I’m just…” He sighed, and not knowing how to be delicate about it, he just forged ahead. “Have you done this before? With a human?”

Clark’s head and shoulders collapsed in what appeared to be relief.  He backed off and took Bruce’s cock - which had wilted with his hesitation - into his mouth and expertly sucked him back to full hardness. By the time he’d pulled off and climbed back up his body, Bruce was trembling with the need to come.

“Bruce, look at me.” When Bruce opened his eyes and focused on him, he said, “I’d _never_ hurt you.” He paused and Bruce felt, more than understood, his meaning. “But the answer to your question is yes, I can make love to you without hurting you.”

Bruce looked at him and saw need, but mostly he saw raw, earnest, honesty. 

“OK.” He whispered, opening his legs in invitation.

With that, Clark lined up and slowly slid fully into him and he melted into the sensation. Looking up into Clark’s eyes he could see the love that he felt reflected back. Overwhelmed with emotion, Bruce reached up and pulled Clark’s head down to kiss and nip at his mouth. Their tongues played as their bodies moved together. It was with wonder that he realized just how unfounded his fears had been. Clark handled his body with care and precision, he easily hit his prostate the first time, and each time since. Bruce spiraled higher and higher as Clark’s cock speared into him over and over. The last barrier between them crumpled like so much tissue paper. How could he have resisted this? This was heaven. He was home. 

All too soon, he was coming, grabbing and holding on to Clark as the dam broke on his pleasure and he was free.

***

Clark gazed at the man in his arms and almost wept. Never could he let himself imagine that the reality could have been better than his dream. As Bruce recovered, he slowly pulled out and placed a kiss gently on his lips. 

“We are so doing that again.” Bruce said, smiling up at him.

Clark laughed. “Good, I’m glad we see eye to eye on the subject.”

Bruce joined in the laughter and caressed his face. Suddenly he frowned. “You said something earlier, something about knowing my reaction. And the way you touch me, it’s like you just… _know_. Do you have some telepathic ability that we don't know about?” Bruce winked at him, obviously joking. "Or is it that you can somehow perceive what I'm feeling? It's remarkable, really, how our bodies are so different, yet so similar..." 

_Damn_.

Bruce had broken off, obviously musing to himself and Clark silently cursed his stupidity.  He’d been so swept away that he’d slipped, he’d hoped that Bruce had forgotten. Of course since it was _Bruce_ , he hadn’t. He could see everything slipping away so easily because of that one screw-up. There was no way he could lie his way out of this. Tears he’d managed to hold back in his happiness, flooded his eyes in his misery. He closed his eyes as the tears slid down his face.

“Hey, what’s this?” Bruce’s voice was soft, concerned.

“I’m not telepathic, but once I tell you, you’ll probably wish that I was.” Clark said, moving to sit up against the headboard. He kept his eyes down, focused on his hands.

“Ok, now you’re freaking me out.” 

“Yeah, well.” Clark chuffed a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. It wasn’t working, he swiped at the tears on his face. “The dream I had from the Black Mercy….” He looked over at Bruce, fearing his condemnation, but needing to see him all the same. “…was about you - _us_.” 

Realization warred with astonishment on Bruce’s face. “Holy shit. Really?”

Clark returned his gaze to his hands, it was easier. “Yeah.”

Bruce moved up and mirrored his position at the top of the bed. He could feel him thinking.

“That’s…wow. I don’t know what to say.”

“You probably think I’m some weird stalker…”

“No! No, but if the dream showed you your heart’s desire…” - he broke off, thinking. “You had feelings for me before that incident?”

Clark sighed. “I was attracted, yeah, but I knew nothing could ever come of it. Never thought you’d be interested.”

“And Diana?”

“I hadn’t planned on telling anyone, but she can be…”

“Persuasive. Yeah, I know.” He paused. “Two years is a long time. We were happy?”

“Very.” Clark’s hopes began to rise. Bruce didn’t seem as upset as he’d expected.

“I was amazed at how well you knew my body. It was like…”

“…I’d made love to you countless times before.” Once again, Clark dared a peek at him. “As I got to know you better in this world, I was amazed that the Black Mercy had gotten so much right.” 

In a surprise move, Bruce threw his leg over and straddled his lap. Taking Clark’s face in his hands, he lightly kissed him on the lips. Clark could do nothing but stare at him with his mouth open.

“If what I feel for you now is any indication, you must have gone through hell.” Bruce wiped the remaining tears from Clark’s face, and then reached down and clasped his hands. “I’ll admit it. Back when I was bugging you about what you’d seen? If you’d told me the truth, I wouldn’t have handled it well.” He looked down at their joined hands. “I could acknowledge that you were attractive, and that I trusted you with my life, but I wasn’t prepared to handle anything more.” He looked up, “I’m not going to say that being together doesn’t scare the shit out of me.” He gave a self-deprecating laugh. “But I don’t want to stop.” 

“You sure? It doesn’t freak you out that I was basically acting like a love sick idiot?” 

“You were pining for me,” Bruce said, lapsing into his persona. “How could I be upset over that?”

Clark rolled his eyes and couldn’t help but laugh. “I love you.” He said, when he’d composed himself.

Bruce smiled that gorgeous open smile and leaned in, Clark opened his mouth and enjoyed the feel of their tongues dancing and teasing each other. When they separated, they were both breathing hard.

“I love you too.”

Relieved and content, Clark let Bruce pull him down on the bed.  

End.


End file.
